


Monstruos, Princesas y Travesuras

by Carolinna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinna/pseuds/Carolinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― ¿Un príncipe? ¿Cómo los de Disney?―esto si que tenía impresionada a Darcy...―Yo soy de Asgard, Darcy. Un lugar muy lejos de aquí―dijo el pequeño muchacho. ― ¿Asgard? ¿Qué es eso?― preguntó la pequeña, nunca le había tocado escuchar un reino llamado así en las películas de Disney….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstruos, Princesas y Travesuras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí. Lo que si es mio es la trama y la fobia a los arácnidos.

MONSTRUOS, PRINCESAS Y TRAVESURAS...

 

― ¡Eres una zorra inútil! ¡Lo arruinaste todo desde el día que decidiste tener a esa mocosa estúpida! Mi vida y por lo tanto la tuya serían muy diferentes si me hubieses obedecido en ese entonces― se escuchaban gritos y sollozos desde el otro lado de la casa, a los cuales la pequeña Darcy Lewis estaba bastante acostumbrada…

Vaya y que no es algo a lo que una pequeña niña de 10 años debería estar acostumbrada, pero la vida de Darcy era muy diferente a la de los demás niños, empezando por su padre alcohólico, que cada vez que salía de noche volvía convertido en uno de esos monstruos que eran derrotados por príncipes y valientes caballeros, de los cuales la pequeñita leía antes de irse a dormir, lástima que en su cuento no había un príncipe que la salvara…

Y de su madre ni hablar, desde que Darcy tiene memoria su mamá siempre la ha tratado con desdén, así que desde muy chica se tuvo que independizar y empezar a hacer tareas las cuales los niños de su edad no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de cómo realizarlas…

Pero aun así la chiquita trataba de ignorar todo y ser una niña feliz, jugaba con las muñecas que su abuela le había dado antes de fallecer, a ser una princesa y en ocasiones salía al pequeño jardín descuidado que había en su casa en donde imaginaba que estaba en la selva y tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta a su hogar…

Como de costumbre Darcy disfrutaba en su cuarto releyendo uno de los escasos cuentos de hadas que tenía en su poder, sentía que era lo único que podía desconectarla para no tener que escuchar los gritos de su padre ni los sollozos de su madre, pero ese día ni los libros ayudaron…

― ¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?―entró su papá azotando la puerta en la pequeña habitación causando un gran estruendo que perturbo a la pequeñita…

―Estoy leyendo un cuento, señor―la pequeña no tenía derecho a decirle papá, ya que la última vez que lo llamó así terminó con un gran moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

― Deja de leer en este mismo instante, vámonos― ¿Irse? ¿Adónde? La pequeña no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando su padre ―camina ya mocosa, debemos irnos antes de que despierte tu madre― la pobre Darcy no entendía nada…

―Yo no iré contigo, tu eres un monstruo y yo soy una princesa y las princesas se quedan en sus castillos― dijo la pequeña mirando de forma desafiante a su padre…

― ¿Qué acabas de decir mocosa insolente?― le preguntó incrédulo. ― ¡Repítelo!―le dijo gritándole en la cara…

―Que eres un monstruo y no iré contigo a ningún lado―dicho esto se sentó en su cama y volvió a su lectura, una mala movida para cualquiera que hubiera estado en la misma situación que ella…

― ¿Un monstruo? ¿Eso soy para ti, mocosa?―le cuestionó con una media sonrisa, acercándose a donde ella se encontraba leyendo ―Ahora vas a saber que es un monstruo―le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomó del brazo y la tiró al suelo para después darle una fuerte patada en su pequeño estomago. No tardaron mucho en salir las lágrimas de los grandes y azules ojos de Darcy…

― ¡Levántate! ¡Eres una zorra igual que tu madre!― ¿Una zorra? Ella era una niña no una zorra, las zorras vivían con los zorros en el bosque y ella definitivamente no vivía en un bosque. ― ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que te levantaras!― la pequeña sentía tanto que dolor en su estomago que no se podía mover ni un poco…

Su padre al ver que la niña no se movía ni un poco la volvió a tomar del brazo para ponerla de pie y así poder darle una fuerte bofetada en el lado derecho de su cara la cual hizo que se golpeara contra su tocador causando que la pequeña cayera inconsciente al suelo…

Horas después el dolor aun permanecía en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a alguien sentado en su cama. Se asustó al creer que era su padre pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, era alguien más pequeño casi de su estatura ya que sus pies se balanceaban porque no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo de la habitación…

― ¿Quién eres tú?―preguntó Darcy viendo al que estaba en su cama que al parecer era un niño más o menos de su edad, de unos relucientes ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabello negro como la noche...

Darcy trató de ponerse de pie pero le era algo difícil por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, al segundo intento de levantarse sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo suavemente para ayudarla a levantarse…

―Gracias― le dijo al niño extraño ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?―le preguntó sentándose con dificultad en la cama…

―Mi nombre es Loki Odinson―le respondió el chiquillo, a Darcy se le hizo un nombre muy raro ya que nunca en su vida lo había escuchado…

― ¿Loki Odinson? Perdóname que te lo diga pero es un nombre muy raro, nunca me había tocado conocer a una persona llamada así― le dijo la pequeña dirigiéndole una sonrisa como en forma de disculpa…

―No te preocupes, es que no soy de por aquí―le respondió tranquilamente el niño mirándola a los ojos, y por una extraña razón Darcy se sentía segura cuando Loki la miraba. ― ¿Cómo te llamas tú?― le preguntó Loki…

―Yo me llamó Darcy Lewis y tengo 10 años― le respondió la pequeña― ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?―

―Yo tengo 12 años, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Darcy?―preguntó Loki mirando la marca que le había quedado en el rostro la niña, Darcy trató de tapársela pero ya era muy tarde, el se había dado cuenta.

Y con mucha dificultad Darcy respondió: ―Mi papá me golpeó hace rato, fue muy feo y tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva.

― ¿Tu padre te golpeó?― preguntó Loki sin poderlo creer ¿Cómo alguien podía pegarle a esta niña tan pequeña? ―Sí, mi papá fue el que me golpeó―contestó la chiquita…

Loki se acercó a la niña y toco su mejilla derecha en donde estaba el morete que le había salido, cerró sus ojos y recitó unas palabras que Darcy no pudo entender. Y por arte de magia el dolor y la marca de la cara de la pequeña desaparecieron…

―Ya no me duele… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?― la pequeña preguntó asombrada tocando su rostro notando que ya no le dolía en absoluto…

―Magia―respondió Loki. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Magia? Miles de preguntas se formaban en la pequeña cabeza de Darcy ¿Acaso Loki era primo o familiar de Harry Potter? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas…

― ¿Eres un mago Loki?

―Algo así y también soy un príncipe―le respondió el niño. ¿Un príncipe? Darcy simplemente no podía creer lo que este casi extraño le estaba diciendo…

― ¿Un príncipe? ¿Cómo los de Disney?

―Soy de Asgard, Darcy. Un lugar muy lejos de aquí

― ¿Asgard? ¿Qué es eso?― preguntó la pequeña, nunca le había tocado ver un reino llamado así en las películas de Disney…

―Asgard es uno de los Nueve Reinos, es de donde vienen los dioses y es gobernada por Odín, mi padre― le respondió Loki…

―Entonces, ¿Tú eres el príncipe de Asgard?―le cuestionó Darcy un poco menos confundida que hace unos minutos atrás…

―Exacto, mi hermano Thor y yo somos los príncipes de Asgard los hijos de Odín.

―Y si Asgard es el Reino de los dioses ¿Tu eres un dios?―le preguntó la niña, curiosa por todo lo que este chiquillo le decía…

―Bueno, mi madre y hermano dicen que soy el dios de las travesuras y yo creo que es verdad porque me gusta jugarle muchas bromas a Thor, a nuestros amigos y a la gente del palacio―le contestó Loki ― ¿Tu qué crees Darcy?―la niña no supo que responder, así que solo dijo: ―No lo puedo saber hasta que no lo compruebe por mi misma…

Loki solo le levantó una ceja y le dijo que lo siguiera, ella lo siguió hasta la sala de su casa en donde su papá dormía en un sillón rodeado de botes de cerveza y un par de botellas de licor desconocido…

― ¿A que le teme tu padre, Darcy?―le preguntó Loki y ella sabía muy bien esa respuesta ―A las arañas, les tiene mucho miedo a las arañas―el niño solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y movió sus manos de una manera extraña.

De pronto los botes de cerveza y las botellas se empezaron a convertir en arañas, al principio Darcy se sintió asustada y se escondió detrás de Loki el cual era más alto que ella, y la misma sensación de protección volvió a ella. Su papá despertó y vio a todas las arañas a su alrededor rápidamente corrió por el insecticida pero de vuelta a la sala el frasco se convirtió en una pequeña serpiente, el ver a su padre asustado por unas simples arañitas le causó mucha gracia…

― ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¿Dónde estás?―al oír esto, Darcy se tensó a lo que Loki le dijo: ―Tranquila Darcy, el no puede vernos―la pequeña se tranquilizó y siguieron viendo a su padre volverse loco entre tantas arañas…

―Vaya que eres bueno haciendo travesuras, me he reído demasiado― dijo Darcy al volver a la habitación ―Pues por algo soy el dios de las travesuras ¿No lo crees?―le preguntó Loki haciendo una cara de presumido. ―Está bien, eres el dios de las travesuras― le dijo sonriéndole…

A veces Darcy se preguntaba por qué lo bueno duraba tan poco, recordaba a su abuela la cual siempre había sido muy cariñosa con ella hasta que falleció de un infarto al corazón, aún recuerda como lloró junto con su prima Jane en el funeral. Y ahora no se explicaba por qué Loki debía de irse…

―Darcy, debo regresar no me puedo quedar jugando para siempre. Prometo que volveré pronto― le trataba de explicar a la pequeña niña que ahora estaba a punto de romper en llanto…

― ¿Enserio volverás?―le preguntó Darcy con una mirada esperanzada pero aun así con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar…

―Lo prometo Darcy, volveremos a vernos, jugaremos y haremos mas travesuras sabes que soy experto en eso―le dijo Loki sonriéndole a la pequeñita. ―Pero antes debo darte esto―dicho esto el niño movió sus manos y apareció un pequeño brazalete de oro con un arcoíris colgando. Extendió su mano ofreciéndoselo a Darcy. ―Es para ti, póntelo, así me recordarás.

Darcy rápidamente se lo puso y le sonrió al niño enfrente de ella ―Gracias Loki, es una linda pulsera, nunca me la quitaré― le agradeció Darcy al pequeño muchacho…

―Bueno, es hora de irme. Cuídate mucho pequeña Darcy y espero verte pronto―le dijo tendiéndole una mano a la niña para despedirse a la cual ella no prestó atención porque se acercó a él para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla causa por la que el pequeño se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que los de un búho en la noche…

―Adiós Loki― se despidió Darcy, viendo como Loki el Príncipe que la salvó del monstruo de su padre desaparecía de su habitación…


End file.
